Effect
by Saaraa
Summary: Gintoki ada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis. Toshiro agak bingung menyingkirkan efeknya./"Uhm, Oogushi-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kamu men-menci-mencium—ARGH! Mesum! Pemungut cukai mesum!" [HijiGin, canon, romance, RnR?]


"Lagi?"

Suara timbre alto itu semakin merendah saja, jelas tunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang tak sudi dibalut pemanis maya. Hijikata Toshiro mendecak.

Pemilik iris sewarna delima mengangguk. Dokumen berwujud fisik diempas perlahan ke atas meja sang surai jelaga. Berkas-berkas tampilkan setiap rinci kasus yang aktual sekaligus membikin jengah. Okita Sougo mendengus.

"Mungkin karena para _jouishishi_ kehabisan akal untuk memberikan serangan secara langsung, maka cara ini dilakukan."

Kondo Isao menghela napas perlahan mendengar eksplanasi si bawahan. Memijit titik di antara dahi, ia bertanya, "Kalau begitu kita harus kembali membahas ini di rapat berikutnya."

Yamazaki Sagaru mengangguk. Spionase yang telah dilakukannya hati-hati menghasilkan konklusi yang berbahaya. Tentu harus segera ditindaklanjuti.

"Hipnotis adalah ilmu yang instan dan efektif," jelas Sagaru. "Sampai kini, ada banyak veteran Perang Joui yang tadinya tak ingin lagi terlibat dalam kudeta malah dicuci otak dan dikendalikan kelompok ekstremis."

"Takasugi Shinsuke?" Sougo bertanya. Sagaru menggeleng.

"Entah siapa dalangnya, itu juga masih dipertanyakan."

Toshiro mengedarkan iris samudra dalam. Melalui ekor mata, ia beri perhatian penuh pada fakta yang tertoreh tegas di atas kertas. Ujung jemarinya memutuskan menyingkap tiap lembar perlahan, hingga ia terhenti pada satu halaman. Kelereng biru keruh berdilatasi, hampir—tak percaya.

"Oi, Yamazaki," Toshiro mendesis. Sagaru memucat—sadar bahwa ada satu hal yang luput dari laporan. Sebuah halaman dengan potret seorang lelaki bersurai perak diperlihatkan. "Apa ini?"

"_Danna_?" Sougo melirih kecil.

Isao mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam. "_Yorozuya_ terlibat dalam ini?"

"Uhmm, itu—," Sagaru mencicit kecil, tampak ragu. Hal itu malah membuat Toshiro semakin terpancing amarahnya hingga ubun-ubun.

"APA?"

"_Yorozuya no Danna_—adalah salah satu korban hipnotis!"

Rahang Toshiro terjatuh.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki,_ rated_ T (16+), _canon_, _romance_, _drama_, _out of character (maybe, possibly)_, _shounen-ai_, _boys love_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Effect** by Saaraa

* * *

Toshiro mengacak-acak surai hitam pekatnya. Ya—tentu saja ia khawatir!

Takasugi Shinsuke sendiri cukup untuk membuat _bakufu_ kerepotan. Kemampuan dan seni berpedang yang di luar rasionalitas. Belum lagi wibawa kepemimpinan yang melahirkan para pengikut loyal.

Katsura Kotaro jugalah seorang brilian, meski tampangnya bagai manusia bodoh keterlaluan. Segala taktiknya yang lebih tampak seperti rute pelarian para pengecut sesungguhnya amatlah cerdas dan dipertimbangkan dengan masak.

Terpuji akan fakta bahwa Sakamoto Tatsuma berada di luar angkasa. Minimal ia tak akan kembali pada buana ini dalam waktu dekat.

Maka, bila _Shiroyasha_ juga memutuskan untuk menumpas habis pemerintahan ... jujur saja, ia akan kesulitan. Toshiro mendengus.

_Jangankan Shinsengumi. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Perang Joui mungkin akan terulang lagi._

Toshiro menghentikan kedua tungkainya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bangunan dua lantai di hadapan. _Karena itu, aku ke sini untuk menghapus hipnotisnya! Tidak lebih!_

Toshiro mengingat baik-baik kalimat dari bawahannya.

"_Oh, aku juga sedikit menyelidiki soal hal ini, Hijikata-san. Hipnotis itu dapat dihilangkan dengan satu cara, yaitu stimulan. Antara memberikan sikap yang jauh berbeda agar korban sadar ini bukan realitasnya, atau justru menjauhkan korban dari orang sekitarnya untuk menarik kembali kesadaran awal."_

Menarik napas, ia mengempasnya perlahan. Toshiro hanya berharap Sougo dapat dipercaya. Setelah sampai pada pintu depan, lelaki itu tak ragu menggeser pintu, menemukan wanita paruh baya dengan sebuah linting di antara bibirnya. Setelah bola mata biru gelap itu menilik sekitar, di dalam bar itu–ada beberapa insan yang telah ia duga kehadirannya.

"Oh? Tamu yang tak biasa," Otose merespon, kirimkan senyum kecil.

"Tosshiii!" Kagura menyapa dengan sebuah _onigiri_ di sela-sela kunyahannya. Shinpachi sendiri geming. Ia akui–ini memanglah sebuah tamu tak biasa di tengah hari yang seharusnya biasa.

_Bagus. Tidak ada si keriting bodoh itu._

"Dengarlah," Toshiro berujar. Ia menutup pintu, lalu melangkah mendekat pada kumpulan manusia di hadapan. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu."

.

"Dipikir-pikir ... rumor itu memang ada," Shinpachi melirih pelan. Tentu rasa khawatir menelusup kilat, membikin setiap jengkal syaraf ada dalam kewaspadaan. Namun—bukan itu emosi yang mewakili. Hanya rasa cemas dan sayang yang sederhana, itu saja. "Pemberontak yang mulai menggunakan ilmu hipnotis untuk mencari bawahan. Target utama mereka adalah para veteran Perang Joui."

Tama mengangguk. Gadis bersurai secerah padang rumput akhirnya mengangkat suara, "Kalau memang Gintoki-sama ada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis itu, kami ingin melakukan sebaik kami untuk mengembalikannya."

Toshiro melirik pada gadis yang beriris biru angkasa. Warna yang biasanya cerah serta sarat akan binar bahagia. Berkilau dipernis sinar sang surya dan seolah menyimpan miliaran serpih bintang. Sepasang kelereng biru yang Toshiro tahu bahwa Sougo begitu terikat oleh mereka yang tidak pernah diakui sang lelaki bersurai cokelat muda.

Namun tidak kali ini. Hanya redup dan keruh yang merajai netra biru samudra, dibalut oleh sedih yang kentara.

"Bocah itu memang kelihatan sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini," Otose ikut suarakan isi hati. Hasil dari pengamatan kecil yang ia lakukan meski awas matanya telah berkurang, digerus waktu dan usia. "Ia tidak lagi memegang pedang kayu, tapi _katana_ sungguhan."

_Padahal setahuku, _bokuto_ itu dimilikinya karena ia tak ingin lagi melukai sesama._

Toshiro mengusap-usap helai jingga. Kagura mendongak, menatap si polisi. "Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku mengembalikannya. Karena itu aku ingin kalian menjauh sesaat dari dia dan biarkan aku bicara dengannya."

"Baiklah," Catherine mendengus kecil. Wanita itu menyetujui proposal sang Wakil Komandan. "Kami akan menutup toko untuk sementara. Lakukanlah apa yang perlu kaulakukan."

.

Toshiro mengangkat sebelah tangan yang tergenggam. Ketukan dilaksanakan. Tak lama, langkah kaki yang berat memantul dan terdengar. Berikutnya pintu digeser dan kini Toshiro melihat lelaki bersurai perak.

Cengiran tolol ditunjukkan. Namun Toshiro tak dapat apatis akan _katana_ yang tersangkut pada pinggang si iris darah.

"Oh, Oogushi-kun? Jarang sekali."

Toshiro mengangguk. "Boleh masuk?" tanyanya, sopan. Meski begitu tak ada gestur mengendurkan waspada. Sikap tegas tetap dijaga, menjunjung tinggi insting untuk memasang kuda-kuda bila baku hantam mulai terlaksana. Gintoki tersenyum tipis. Nihil suara lelaki itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya, memberi ruang bagi sang polisi untuk melangkah masuk.

Satu linting rokok baru diraihnya dari balok kardus mini. Ujungnya dinyalakan dengan geretan.

"Duduk saja di sofa, Hijikata-kun."

_Dia memang berbeda. _Toshiro mengembuskan napas. Asap keabuan berakumulasi dalam sisa-sisa residu pernapasan. Membaur bersama udara sebelum ujung rokok perlahan menjelma jadi jelaga.

_Argh! _Toshiro duduk di atas sofa sementara si surai perak menuju dapur untuk sajikan teh sederhana. Mencengkram surai sepekat bulu gagak, Toshiro menggeram di bawah napasnya sendiri. _Ini aneh. Rasanya benar-benar canggung. Biasanya dia akan mengejekku dengan sesuatu semacam, "Eh? Memangnya petugas kepolisian tidak punya tugas sampai mampir ke Yorozuya di jam segini, hm?"—begitu, kan!_

Tak lama, Gintoki kembali dengan teh hijau hangat. Ia nyamankan diri pada sofa di seberang Toshiro. Berikutnya senyum menjengkelkan diukir tanpa cacat cela. Lebih serupa mencebik, sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, apa yang _omawari-san_ lakukan di _Yorozuya_ siang hari begini?"

_Itu dia! _Toshiro berseru dalam kepala. _Tapi terdengar berbeda. Apa ... Iblis Putih itu memang begini sikapnya pada masa perang?_

Toshiro memerhatikan lekat. Tentu saja, ya—tampak tak biasa. Harusnya pemilik surai perak itu menghina dan kirimkan sumpah serapah dengan wajah mengesalkan. Belum lagi gelak tawa yang membikin setiap telinga insan pendengar menjadi tuli mendadak. Sebuah tawa yang begitu nista, namun, entah mengapa—dirindukan seluruh manusia.

Maka itu Toshiro mengakui hampir tak mengenal sosok di hadapan. Si perak yang konstan kirimkan tendangan sudut bibir tipis dengan niat sebarkan intimidasi. Sepasang iris sewarna kentalnya darah yang menatap tak ragu untuk menumpas habis sukma lawannya. Sebuah tampilan luar yang berikan impresi manis pada musuh namun tahu-tahu saja kau telah kehilangan kepalamu.

Toshiro berdeham. "Aku hanya ingin mengawasi keadaan masyarakat Kota Edo. Salah?"

Tawa kecil Gintoki lepas. "Eh? Tidak, kok," ujar lelaki itu. Toshiro benci senyumnya untuk sekarang. Memuakkan. "Kecuali bila kau ke sini untuk meringkusku dan kawan-kawanku, _Oni no Fukucho_."

Nah—ini, dia. Seorang _Shiroyasha_ yang tak kenal ampun. Mampu membunuh hanya dengan tebasan sederhana. Toshiro tertawa renyah. "Ah? Kalau pun itu tujuanku, apa kau takut tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanmu?"

Toshiro paham ia salah langkah kala detik berikutnya ia disambut oleh alis yang bertaut dan bibir yang lesap senyumnya.

_OIII! AKU BODOH. Kenapa malah sinis padanya!_

Toshiro meneguk saliva. Jemari tangan kanan segera menggenggam erat pegangan _katana_, siap tarik dari sarungnya kala si iris darah mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak—ia tak pernah bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Gintoki. Baiklah—mungkin pernah, dulu sekali. Namun itu tak terhitung sebab _Shiroyasha_ bahkan tak berniat menggores kulitnya barang secuil waktu itu. Kalau sekarang, ia tak yakin.

Toshiro baru saja hendak bangkit dari posisi duduk, namun Gintoki jauh lebih cepat bertindak. Dalam satu sekon, sebelah tangannya menahan ujung pegangan _katana_ Toshiro, memastikan bilah pedang tidak lepas dari sarungnya. Toshiro tersentak, genggamannya tetap berada pada gagang.

Berikutnya Gintoki menaruh sebelah lutut di samping paha sang surai hitam pekat, mengungkung figur berbusana hitam dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

_Mampus. Aku harus apa. APA, NIH?_

"Karena kau kelihatannya lebih paham, Hijikata-kun," Gintoki menurunkan nada suara. Jelas mengancam. Toshiro tahu sikap ini. Kala berhadapan dengan Utsuro dan pertaruhkan antara kelangsungan hidup atau melepas jiwa. Kala Sadaharu dilukai dan anjing lembut itu mendapat gores luka. Ini, adalah sikap yang diperlihatkan secara sukarela.

Toshiro tidak sangka ia akan mendapatkannya. "Bagaimana kalau kaujelaskan dulu apa tujuanmu kemari? Omong-omong—kaulihat Shinpachi dan Kagura? Anehnya, lantai bawah terdengar begitu sepi tanpa ocehan orang-orang."

Toshiro mencari jawaban yang tepat dalam kepala. Kadang ia akui. Selain strategi berperang dan taktik memukul mundur keberadaan pemberontak, ia tak begitu cerdas soal hal lainnya. Apalagi mengenai cari alasan dan berkilah. Ia tak petah lidah, oke—relakan sajalah.

"Kudengar mereka pergi ke rumah si gadis kesukaan Kondo-san. Siapa namanya—Otae-san?"

Gintoki mendengus. Andai ia mudah percaya. Sebab berdiam diri dalam selimut beku bernama perang hanya membikin sikap naifnya degradasi. Berada dalam situasi di mana telapak tanganmu sendiri—secara harfiah, dikecup oleh kentalnya darah yang tumpah ruah, membuatmu lebih waspada dan menelurkan kehati-hatian yang sangat. Jangankan bualan musuh, terkadang ucapan kawan sendiri pun perlu diberi perhatian—kalau-kalau ada yang memutuskan berubah sikap dan mengkhianati kawanan.

"Oh? Tiba-tiba sekali ke rumah Otae."

Toshiro mengangkat bahu. Berlagak dungu.

Jengah, Gintoki mencengkram kerah hitam seragam Shinsengumi. Toshiro menggigit puntung rokok di antara belah bibir. Alis ikut menukik tajam dan sorot biru samudra gelap tak mau kalah. Menantang berani, telak tabrak dengan iris merah yang juga merisak masuk.

"Hm-mnn," Gintoki bergumam. Ada percikan rasa meremehkan. "Tidak tahu, eh?"

"Lepas, bangsat," Toshiro mendesis.

"_... Antara memberikan sikap yang jauh berbeda agar korban sadar ini bukan realitasnya, atau justru menjauhkan korban dari orang sekitarnya untuk menarik kembali kesadaran awal."_

_Ya masalahnya,_ Toshiro berusaha singkirkan cengkraman yang erat kelewatan. _Sikap macam apa yang kuberikan kalau orang ini sendiri siap berkelahi?_

"Tidak," Gintoki membalas tegas. "Sebelum kaubilang tujuanmu. Aku bisa menebas kepalamu, tahu? Di sini, sekarang juga."

_Apa ... sikap macam apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Iblis Putih? _Toshiro menggertakkan gigi. Ia sama sekali tak takut akan gertak itu. Ia tahu Gintoki tak akan sembarang meretas kepala dari badannya. Mungkin _Shiroyasha_ bisa. Tapi Gintoki yang ia tahu—tak seperti itu.

"_Yorozuya_—"

"Ehh~? Kupikir aku masihlah seorang _Shiroyasha_ di matamu?"

"—dengarkan!" Toshiro menyentak, keki. Gintoki mendecak, ikut kesal. Toshiro sedikit mengutuk diri sendiri. Sebab tentu saja—suasana ini tak bisa dikatakan tepat untuk diskusi dari hati ke hati dan lumpuhkan efek hipnotis yang ada.

_Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan?_

Sekali lagi—ia tak lihai dalam berkata-kata. Selama ini, ia selesaikan masalah dengan logam yang beradu. Dentingnya selalu bisa menggerus habis masalah di hati. Kadang, ia selesaikan masalah dengan caci maki dan tatapan jijik—yang dikirimkan dalam rangka berbaikan. Tampak aneh, memang.

Tapi begitulah caranya perbaiki relasi. Dan seingatnya, begitulah cara orang-orang Edo tunjukkan afeksi bagi mereka yang terkasih. Tak perlulah kata-kata manis, lebih-lebih penuh rasa hipokrit. Tindakan jauh lebih dari cukup.

Gintoki menghela napas pendek. Sadar bahwa ini tak akan membawa apa-apa ke titik cerah. Maka itu, si iris darah lepaskan rematan jemarinya pada kerah Toshiro. Ia berbalik sepenuhnya, berujar, "Pulanglah. Aku sedang lelah untuk mencari masalah."

Namun untuk reflek yang telah terlatih entah sejak kapan, Gintoki menarik pedang dari sarungnya kala merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu. Berbalik cepat dengan sebelah kaki sebagai tumpuan, ia siap ayunkan bilah tajam dari bawah ke atas dengan serong. Namun alih-alih membawa tangannya menghujam tubuh di hadapannya, respon otak lainnya menyuruh berhenti.

Maka di sanalah lengannya terpaku, tak bergerak barang seinci. Bilah logam yang masih pada sarung tempatnya berlabuh. Toshiro menarik sebelah sudur bibir. Senyumnya timpang dan sesungguhnya begitu menyulut emosi. Gintoki mendelik kasar.

"Pada nyatanya," Toshiro berujar. "Kau memang tidak bisa melukai orang-orang yang kauingin lindungi."

"Hei—!"

_Ah, persetan._

Toshiro memajukan tubuhnya bahkan sebelum Gintoki dapat bereaksi. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang surai perak. Lembab dan begitu—canggung. Serupa kecupan pertama sepasang remaja yang tengah diringkus asmara. Bagai kecupan sederhana sepasang lansia di hari tua—pilihlah yang mana pun, terserah.

Namun, tentu—aroma rokok dan stroberi yang beradu jadi satu begitu memabukkan dan bikin candu. Rasanya betah untuk berdiam diri agak lama dan nikmati ini untuk sisa waktu yang ada.

Toshiro tidak menurunkan pelupuk. Jauh di dalam sanubari—yang tak akan ia akui melalui verbal—ada rasa puas melihat netra darah membola. Pelupuk Gintoki naik dan turun repetitif sebelum akhirnya Toshiro memutuskan menarik diri.

Setelah lima sekon, Gintoki barulah menemukan kotak suaranya, "Uhm, Oogushi-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kamu men-menci-mencium—ARGH! Mesum! Pemungut cukai mesum!"

Urat pada pelipis Toshiro menegang. _Sepertinya efeknya sudah hilang. _"Dasar keriting bodoh! Harusnya kau berterima kasih!"

"UNTUK APA? Karena kau telah menggagahi bibir Gin-san yang perjaka ini—"

_Berisik, sialan._

Gemas, kini gantian Toshiro yang meremat erat kerah hitam Zunboran, membawa Gintoki mendekat. Kini bibir sang perak kembali dibungkam oleh bibirnya sendiri.

Namun ciuman kali ini lebih—menuntut. Dilanjutkan tanpa ada gerakan hati-hati, kadang tidak memiliki harmoni, hingga menabrak barisan gigi. Gintoki tak paham apa awal masalahnya—atau bagaimana ia terseret dalam situasi macam ini.

Namun, toh—ia tak menolak kala lidah Toshiro menelusup masuk, menjarah isi dalam rongga-rongga mulut si iris darah. Gintoki melenguh, kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk menangkup sisi wajah si iris samudra gelap—memastikan Toshiro tak akan ke mana-mana.

Decak terdengar, hisapan tercipta, desah kecil menguar.

"Nghh—"

Satu hal yang melepas mereka ialah butuhnya pasokan oksigen. Paru-paru telah menuntut dan ritme pernapasan telah menjelma anomali. Gintoki terengah, menatap lurus. Rupanya iris biru juga menolak mundur.

Toshiro menarik napas, tapi itu tak membantu. Sebab sapuan hangat embusan napas sang perak hanya membikin detak jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu. Tak perlu diungkit juga garis merah muda pucat yang kini menggurati ruas pipi hingga telinga Gintoki.

"Kau harus jelaskan," Gintoki bertitah.

Toshiro mengangguk. Ia sangat setuju.

"Tapi sebelum itu," ujar sang surai hitam. Kedua adam sadar ada sesuatu yang mengeras di bagian tubuh bawah. "Kita harus ... kau tahu."

Gintoki merotasi bola mata.

Dan mereka berlanjut.

**END**

* * *

**A/N **: HAHAHA._ As usual_, saya gantung, ya. Maaf. Lalu saya sebetulnya lupa dapet ide ini dari mana. Yah, asal kalian _enjoy_, hahaha! /_**Plak!**_

_So, thank you for reading! Until we meet again, cheers!_

* * *

**Epilog 1**

"Kalau ketahuan," Sagaru nyatakan asuransi diri. "Aku tidak mau tahu, ya."

_Sampai berbohong segala soal tidak tahu siapa dalangnya, coba._

Sougo tersenyum timpang. Isao rasa semakin berjalannya hari, urat sadisnya sama sekali tak putus. Menebal, bahkan.

"Jadi, kalian berhutang pada kami, _Yorozuya_."

Kagura tergelak. Duduknya bersila, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. "Enak saja—_aru_! _Give and take_, kan? Aku dan Shinpachi mencarikanmu dalang hipnotis ini, lalu kita gunakan dia untuk menghipnotis Gin-chan, _aru_!"

Shinpachi menggeleng-geleng, memijit pelipis. "Yah, tapi kalau ketahuan Gin-san, kita betulan bisa dijitak, Kagura-chan. Lagipula, mantra macam apa itu? _'Sakata Gintoki, mulai sekarang kau akan bersikap seolah kau masih Iblis Putih pada waktu perang. Namun, kutukan ini dapat diangkat oleh ciuman sederhana dari orang yang kau suka.'_"

Isao mendadak mendapat ide cerah. "Heeei! Bisa lakukan ini pada Otae-san?"

Maka, serempak, tatapan penuh hina terkirim padanya.

"EH? KENAPA?"

* * *

**Epilog 2**

Gintoki mengaduh merasakan nyeri pada bagian pinggang. Melihat ke samping, si surai sepekat jelaga mendengkur lembut. Kehilangan kerut di antara kedua alisnya—tampak begitu damai. Gintoki merengut, mengusap juntaian hitam itu.

_Imut._

Gintoki mengingat-ingat mengenai apa yang terjadi dalam kepalanya. Memang, memori waktu ia ada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis sedikit samar. Namun, ia ingat kejadian sebelum ingatan itu dipermainkan.

_Waktu itu sepertinya memang ada orang yang menepuk pundakku, lalu bicara sesuatu padaku. Sejak itu ingatanku buram._

Satu hal lagi yang agak luput dari kotak kenangan sang perak akhirnya muncul. Sosok bersurai cokelat keruh dengan senyum beringas, seolah siap menyiksa. Berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya memaku langkah pada waktu itu. Gintoki jatuh rahangnya.

"ITU DIA! OKITA-KUN KAU KEPARAT!"


End file.
